Good Enough For Me
by MariPBlack
Summary: Vivendo em seu próprio mundinho onde ele achava que todos  e principalmente todas  o adoravam e o temiam, parecia que ninguém era bom o suficiente para ele.


**Disclaimer: **_Apenas alguns personagens secundários me pertencem e esta história não possui fins lucrativos._

**GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME**

"_Me encontre na Sala Precisa depois do jantar._

_R."_

James Sirius Potter dobrou o bilhete que acabara de receber de uma segundanista e guardou-o no bolso, sem se preocupar em olhar para o ponto onde a remetente estava. Ótimo, estava precisando mesmo dar uma relaxada, e pelo menos para aquilo ela servia.

**XXX**

- James, aonde você vai? Temos treino agora! – Ouvi Ian, o batedor do meu time, quase gritar, enquanto tentava acompanhar meus passos pelo castelo. Revirei os olhos e continuei andando como se não tivesse ouvido nada. – James, você está louco? Não pode fazer isso, temos jogo depois de amanhã!

Parei bruscamente de andar e bufei, virando-me para ele, que acabara de me alcançar e estava ofegante.

- Não vai ter treino hoje. – Falei secamente.

- Mas... Por quê? – Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque não estou a fim de treinar. Tenho outros planos. – Falei impaciente.

- E você não ia ao menos nos avisar?

- Esqueci, Cleveland. Agora me deixe em paz. – Disse friamente e dei as costas a ele, voltando a andar.

- Você não pode fazer isso, James! Vou informar ao professor Flemming sobre sua postura como capitão e garanto que ele vai tirar o título de você! – Ouvi-o gritar com raiva e novamente parei, virando-me mais uma vez e me aproximando perigosamente daquele idiota.

- Não, Cleveland, você não vai informar a ninguém sobre nada, e sabe por quê? Porque tem medo de mim. Sabe que eu transformaria sua vida num inferno se o fizesse e sabe também que eu valho muito mais do que você para este colégio sendo filho de quem sou. – Falei num tom de voz bastante baixo. Estava realmente irritado com aquela conversa inútil. – Agora cale a boca e me deixe em paz, senão é você quem vai perder a posição de batedor.

Encarei-o por mais alguns segundos para ver se ele tinha absorvido o recado. Quando vi que tinha, dei as costas para ele mais uma vez e voltei a caminhar tranquilamente.

** XXX**

- Até que enfim, pensei que não vinha mais! – Rose falou alegre, assim que adentrei a Sala Precisa. A sala estava, como sempre, igual ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Aquela garota não tinha muita imaginação.

Rose se jogou no meu pescoço e estalou um beijo em meus lábios. Eu a afastei e fui me sentar numa poltrona perto de uma lareira. Detestava aquela atitude melosa que ela começara a ter para comigo e só não terminei ainda o que tínhamos porque ela era minha prima. E, é claro, porque até que ela tinha aprendido a me divertir.

- O que foi, Jay? Algum problema? – Ela perguntou carinhosamente, sentando-se no braço da minha poltrona e alisando meus cabelos.

Lancei-lhe um olhar gélido e afastei suas mãos. Detestava aquele apelido.

- James, você...

Sem paciência, puxei-a para meu colo e selei nossos lábios, beijando-a avidamente. Corria uma de minhas mãos por toda a extensão de sua perna, enquanto a outra adentrava sua blusa. Virei-a de frente para mim e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

- James, precisamos conversar... – Ela ofegou e de repente se afastou de mim, fazendo-me bufar aborrecido.

- Não quero conversar. – Disse secamente.

Rose me olhou magoada, mas eu a ignorei, escorando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu acho que devíamos contar pra nossa família sobre nós, James.

Desencostei minha cabeça e encarei-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Já estamos juntos há mais de um mês e ninguém...

Ela parou de falar ao me ver levantando. Caminhei lentamente até ela e só parei quando já estávamos bem próximos.

- Não estamos juntos, Rose. – Falei e a vi arregalar os olhos.

- Mas, James...

- Você achou que estamos namorando? – Ri debochadamente. – Pois não estamos. E por isso não vamos contar nada a ninguém.

- Eu achei que...

- Achou errado. – Disse friamente. – Foi legal o que tivemos, Rose, mas eu nunca namoraria uma menininha como você quando posso ficar com qualquer mulher que eu quiser.

- Então eu... Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você, é isso que quer dizer? – Ela me perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Exatamente. – Falei e me encaminhei tranquilamente para a porta da Sala Precisa.

**XXX**

_Alguns anos depois..._

- Oh, ela estava tão linda, Hermione! – Mamãe falou emocionada ao ver minha tia se aproximar da nossa mesa, que estava bem na frente da pista de dança.

- Estava mesmo. – Tia Mione falou, também emocionada. – Ah, nunca a vi tão feliz, Ginny! Ela encontrou um excelente companheiro.

Olhei para a pista, onde os noivos dançavam, e pude constatar que tia Mione estava certa: Rose estava feliz. Estava radiante de felicidade e eu nunca a tinha visto tão linda como agora. A pista não era coberta, o que permitia que os finos raios de luar a iluminassem enquanto ela se movia com graça. Vi-os dar um último rodopio e o noivo a puxou para um rápido beijo enquanto todos os aplaudiam.

As horas se passaram e eu fiquei observando o casal ser cumprimentado por todos os presentes. Ainda não tinha falado com eles, pois pretendia cumprimentar a noiva sozinha. E foi quando a vi caminhando para fora do salão de festas que decidi fazê-lo. Levantei-me da mesa sem dar explicações a ninguém e a segui apressadamente. Ao dobrar um corredor e chegar perto dela, pude constatar que ela estava indo ao banheiro.

- Rose. – Chamei-a e ela parou bruscamente, virando-se lentamente para mim.

Minha prima me encarou sem nenhuma expressão e eu decidi me aproximar dela.

- Você está linda. – Falei olhando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Rose respondeu friamente.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Ela tinha me tratado friamente desde o último dia na Sala Precisa, mas eu sabia que no fundo não havia me esquecido, pois não havia namorado mais ninguém enquanto eu estive em Hogwarts. Soube que só em seu último ano começou a namorar o atual marido. Mesmo assim, porém, sabia que não havia me esquecido.

- Vamos, Rose, não faça assim. – Falei me aproximando dela, que deu um passo para trás.

- O que você quer, James? – Ela perguntou na defensiva.

- Estou com saudades, Rose. – Falei no mesmo tom que costumava fazê-la ficar arrepiada, tornando a me aproximar dela, que dessa vez não se mexeu. Interpretei aquilo como um bom sinal e me aproximei mais, mas ela ergueu os braços e colocou-os no meu peito, fazendo-me parar.

- Você é doente. – Ela disse, me encarando com desprezo.

- Por quê? Estou te dando a oportunidade que você sempre quis, Rose. – Falei tentando beijá-la, mas ela desviou o rosto. Afastou-se de mim e me encarou com raiva.

- Eu não te quero mais, James. – Ela falou meneando a cabeça. – Eu já te quis mais que tudo na minha vida, mas você me desprezou. Como sempre fez com todo mundo, aliás. Vivia dizendo para todas as garotas que elas não eram boas o suficiente para você. – Ela se aproximou de mim ainda com o olhar enraivecido. - Você se acha o rei do mundo, não é? Pois aqui vai uma novidade: não eram elas que não eram boas o suficiente para você, mas sim você, vivendo no seu próprio mundinho onde achava que todos te idolatravam e te temiam, que jamais as faria feliz!

Dizendo isso ela caminhou tranquilamente de volta para o salão de festas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Bem, esta fic foi escrita para o _challenge_ da Nova Geração do 6V sobre os sete pecados. O que eu escolhi para esta história foi soberba, então espero que eu tenha conseguido captar bem isso =) Bem, está curtinha, mas eu a imaginei exatamente dessa forma e, depois de alguns muitos ajustes, aí está. Espero que gostem!

xx, Mari.


End file.
